


Photo prompt

by soldiermom1973



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a picture of Tom Hiddleston and this story popped in my head.  I'm not very familiar with the film industry, so I apologize if I should have used different phrases or something.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Photo prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of Tom Hiddleston and this story popped in my head. I'm not very familiar with the film industry, so I apologize if I should have used different phrases or something.

He got out of the limo, stretching his long legs. The ride was fairly quick - his hotel had only been 2 blocks from the theater. He actually would have rather walked, but his publicist wouldn’t hear any of it. “If you walk, you’ll be mobbed by fans. And I know you - you’d be too busy signing autographs and apologizing and wind up being late. Just use the limo,” he said.

Sighing, he started making his way up the red carpet, trying not to look directly at the myriad of flashbulbs going off all around him. Microphones appeared before him. Questions in his ear, requests... Please sign this! Where did you draw inspiration from for your character? I love you! What’s next on your list of projects?

He’d gotten good at answering automatically, smiling so it seemed sincere. Inside, he just wanted some peace and quiet. To be able to take a walk and not have to wonder if he was going to be mobbed by screaming fans. He wanted to be normal.

As he turned to make his way closer to the door, he caught a flash of red from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look and was captivated by a woman leaning against a building behind the throng of reporters and VIPs. He stopped and stared for a moment - her long, wavy, brown hair flowed over a red sweater that seemed to cling in all the right places. Boot-cut blue jeans that seemed a bit baggy which struck him as odd, given how well the sweater seemed to fit. He couldn’t quite see her shoes, but he wondered if she was just wearing sneakers. Minimal make-up, not that she needed it - she was beautiful. She had a phone out, but it seemed as though she were texting (maybe posting to facebook or something, he thought) but making no attempt to take any pictures. She had no notebook, poster, or picture out which meant she wasn’t looking for an autograph. And she looked - bored. She picked at her fingernails, checked her watch, sighed, and looked around the mob of people. It was as if she were looking for someone, but trying not to be obvious about it.

He felt a nudge on his back. “You have to keep moving,” the boss-man whispered in his ear. He kept making his way down the red carpet. More handshakes. More pictures.   
More autographs. And he kept looking over at the woman in the red sweater. He found it very odd that she was in the background, not even trying to get in for a close-up of a celebrity. And Lord knew there plenty of those on hand tonight. He decided that he was going to talk to her. He just had to figure out a way to approach her so that he wouldn’t be noticed by the horde of people around him.

He finally reached the door and turned to pose for some final pictures before heading inside. He leaned over to his publicist and said, “I have to take care of something before we go inside.”

Sighing, his publicist said, “The red sweater? Yeah, I noticed her, too. I thought it strange that she’s just standing in the background. Are you sure you want to talk to her?” The star gave him a look that he’d come to know all too well. Sighing, he said, “I can’t get you away while we’re outside. Someone is bound to see you leave. Once we head inside, there will be a door on the right that will put you right between both buildings. Duck out there. I’ll cover for you.”

The star didn’t even ask how he knew about the door - he always seemed to know where the exits were in case they needed to make a quick (or sneaky) getaway. He smiled, waved some more, and made his way into the theater. His publicist nudged him in the direction of the door. He glanced around, making sure no one would see him leave, and he stepped through the doorway.

The star took a look around - the woman was in the same place, leaning against the building, watching. He adjusted his bow tie, smoothed out his jacket, and headed in her direction. She was too busy watching the crowd to notice him until he came up beside her.

“You know, you might be able to see better if you were closer,” he said.

She looked at him and did a double-take. “Oh my God,” she whispered. He broke into a grin. “So you know who I am?”

Stunned, she nodded. “And I am a huge fan. I mean, I’m not huge, and I’m sure you have people who are more fanatical about your work, but I love everything I’ve seen you do. Not that I love you, which I don’t. I mean, I could. Maybe. But I don’t really know you... I’m so sorry,” she said. “I tend to ramble when I get nervous.”

He laughed. “I’m sorry if I made you nervous. That wasn’t my intention.” They looked at each other for a moment. Blushing, she looked down at her feet. Sneakers... and Converse, at that, he thought. “I have to ask you though - why are you all the way over here?”

She smiled shyly and said, “Well, I did have a spot right against the rope. Next to the paparazzi. But as more and more people started showing up, I just felt inadequate. Underdressed. Like maybe I shouldn’t be here. But I didn’t want to leave, so I decided to just hang out in the background and watch from here.”

He stared at her intently. “You should never, ever feel inadequate. Ever. I’m glad you didn’t leave. If you had, I wouldn’t have had a reason to get some fresh air and talk to you.” She looked up at him and smiled. “Now, where are my manners? I haven’t properly introduced myself. My name is Tom.” He extended his right hand.

She hesitated only second before accepting his handshake. “Ginny. My name is Ginny.”

Tom grinned, “Well, Ginny. I hate to chat and run, but I really do have to get back inside. But I would really like to talk to you some more later. Would you mind giving me your number? Maybe we could meet for coffee.”

Ginny pulled a small notebook out of her pocket and jotted her number down. “I’m in town for another 3 days, but I don’t have a schedule. I just do whatever seems interesting.” She tore the page out and handed it to Tom. He took it and said, “That sounds like an utterly delightful way to spend your time. I’m looking forward to being part of that spontaneity.”

Just then, Tom’s publicist poked his head out of the door. “Hey!” he yelled, “You need to get back in here!” Tom leaned over and gently kissed Ginny on the cheek. “I’ll be in touch,” he said.

As Tom walked back into the theater, his publicist said, “Feel better?” Smiling, Tom said, “Yes. Much. Thanks for covering for me.”

His publicist shook his head, and guided him into the theater. Tom looked back over his shoulder at Ginny, They smiled and waved at each other, and Tom disappeared inside.


End file.
